1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fingerless restraint mitt with means for restraining the hand and, or the arm.
2. Prior Art
Restraining mitts currently available, although functionally effective, generally fully or partially splint the outstretched hand or hold the hand in the formation of a fist. Under these conditions movements of the muscles and joints of the hand are unnaturally restricted to some degree. Such restricted movements may slow blood circulation and may also contribute to stiffness and discomfort of the hand. Restraint mitts generally available include: a restraining and exercising mitt with "rigidifying means," invented by John T. Posey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,683 dated Apr. 6, 1965; a flexible hand restraint mitt holding the hand in "fist formation," invented by A. G. Matukas, U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,108 dated Nov. 4, 1969 and a hand restraining mitt splinting the fingers in a natural curve, invented by Edith G. Fuson U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,207 dated June 26, 1973.